


Maybe

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Day 28, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Established Harry Hook/Uma, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Pining, Unrequited Love, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Are you getting distracted?” Uma sat on his abdomen and tilted her face “I told you not to get distracted so easily.”“You told me?” Jay asked...… And it was Harry's voice that came out of his mouth.That wasn’t the way he wanted to find out that he could use magic.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

That wasn’t the best way to find out that he was a sorcerer like his father. Or that maybe he had some residual genie magic in him.

For a second, he had been watching Harry and Uma train with their swords from a distance, admiring how they seemed to dance.

‘ _I wish I were him. At least for five minutes.’_

And the next second his whole perspective changed, and he had Uma against his body. And his body was _tense_. And his hand had a hook. His other hand a sword. And Uma was smiling so close to him. Her knee was touching his leg. And her foot behind his calf.

And he fell.

“Are you getting distracted?” Uma sat on his abdomen and tilted her face “I told you not to get distracted so easily.”

“You told me?” Jay asked...

…And it was Harry's voice that came out of his mouth.

That wasn’t the way he wanted to find out that he could use magic.

But Uma smiled. _Oh…_ she smiled in a way he had never seen. A mischievous and secret smile. She took his chin. Harry's chin. Jay swallowed, feeling his heart race. His mind went numb.

Uma leaned over him.

Her body slid over his. Jay stopped thinking coherently. There was only Uma's turquoise hair covering him like an intimate curtain. His hands let go of the weapons. Instead, he took her by the waist. But Uma framed an eyebrow and looked at the place where his hands were.

“Bold, aren’t you?”

But she didn't look at him disapprovingly. There was only heat in her gaze when she looked back at him. And Jay wondered if she would ever have looked at him like that if, in the past, he had chosen the path to the harbor instead of the inland. If he had followed his heart instead of survival. If Jay had chosen to follow Uma.

She slid her index finger down his chin and his neck until she hooked her finger on his shirt. Jay clung to her.

“What happens?” Uma sounded humorous “You look helpless.”

Jay wondered how Harry looked at her in those moments that they didn't care that everyone was witnesses. But Jay, he? Yes, he felt at her mercy, not knowing what would happen.

“You're beautiful.” Jay confessed, despite not having his own voice and not being in his body “You are the only one capable of taming the wild.”

As Uma had done to Harry, as she did to Gil in her own way.

...as she could have done to him.

Uma raised her eyebrows at his words.

“I don't want to tame you.”

And that was something else. Would Uma have looked at him, Jay, like that if he had gone to her side? Would that world exist where Jay was part of her crew? One of her boys? Would she have looked at him like that, being a thief, a rogue, and competitive? Or would she have expected him to change? 

She didn't seem to want Harry or Gil to change.

“Uma...” He pleaded.

And he blinked.

“Jay?” Carlos asked.

He was back on the side of the scene.

There were Uma and Harry at the distance.

Nothing changed.

“Back with us?” Lonnie met his gaze with amusement. “We lost you on your mind for a few minutes.”

“Five, to be exact.”

Jay looked over at Uma and Harry. She leaned down and kissed him. Harry stroked her back.

Whatever had happened, Harry hadn't noticed.

“Jay?”

Harry tossed the sword farther away and rolled until he had Uma lying on the grass. And he over her. Harry looked up and gazed to Jay.

Jay felt chills.

Harry's eyes were scarlet.

The pirate leaned and didn’t take his eyes off him the whole way. Harry only broke the contact when he kissed Uma's neck and she arched.

Jay looked away.

Maybe Harry had noticed.

“Jay?” Lonnie asked again “Are you okay? You’re pale.”

“Don't you want to go camping for a week or two?” He asked Carlos and Lonnie “Far away, maybe?”

Where the pirate couldn’t find him.

Uma's laughter in the distance made him wonder if maybe... No, he shouldn't play with magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). 
> 
> Some of you know that today I was robbed on the bus while I was going to work. My cell phone, my wallet, everything. I want to thank you for your support. I didn't want this stumble to ruin this fictober.
> 
> But whatever happens, I'm not going to abandon this fictober. We are very close to finishing it!
> 
> Thanks for all.


End file.
